Toys Can Be Loved Back
by NALUfuckinlover
Summary: END has completely ruled over Natsu's body. He's destroyed everything Lucy had once known and treats her like a sex toy. He's cruel and evil and constantly threatens her but it won't stop her from saving her family and it won't stop her from bringing Natsu back. She knows Natsu's in there somewhere and she'll do anything to bring him back even if it means she has to sleep with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This story is going to be on Lucy's POV but for the first chapter I'm going to make it Natsu's POV.**

 **Enjoy! Hope you like this story!**

 _E.N.D's thoughts_

 _ **Natsu's thoughts**_

* * *

Natsu didn't know what to do, no, it wasn't that he didn't know what to do but more like _couldn't_ do anything. The whole city was burned down and destroyed and Natsu can do nothing but watch as he destroyed everything in his way and nearly kill his family. Natsu wasn't, _Natsu_ , anymore and his whole body was doing things he would have _never_ have done in a million years and he hated how this _thing_ that was controlling his body seemed to destroy everything Natsu loved.

E.N.D was a parasite, using his body as a host and Natsu never felt more disgusted in his life.

 _No you idiot_ , E.N.D said, _I am you._

 _ **Get out of me!**_ , Natsu yelled, _**This is my body! You hear me! Mine!**_

Erza threw swords at him, Gray gave powerful blows that didn't faze him and Master was unconscious after taking a powerful hit.

E.N.D chuckled, they were just to damn easy.

 _Well it's my body as well,_ he said back, _I'm the dark thoughts in that little brain of yours Natsu. I've only ever come out when Lucy gets hurt because when that happens,_ E.N.D licked his lips, _You actually consider killing your opponents._

Natsu growled, _**Stay away from Lucy**_.

E.N.D laughed.

Fairy Tail mages kept coming at him as well as mages from other guilds, trying there best to beat him even though they were completely beat up themselves. As many times he kept pushing them in the ground they only got back up and refused to admit defeat. To be honest, he was getting tired of them and was about to signal his followers to defeat and imprison them when he finally saw her.

Lucy Heartfilia, the girl he was just talking about to the good side of himself and the girl he had been looking for when all the Fairy Tail mages realized Natsu was no longer _Natsu_.

She stood at least 60 feet away from him and saw as she gave him a look of horror as she saw the way he was beating up their nakama nearly to death. Levy stood next to her as she also gave him the same look.

E.N.D gave a bitter smile, _Like I said Natsu, I am you as well as you are me._

He gave the signal to his followers as they finally came out of their hiding spot. They beat the mages up violently, making sure they got extremely weak before handcuffing them and shoving them into a van that his followers had hidden as well.

The only ones not touched were Lucy and Levy, ordered not to but to keep them from doing anything stupid like trying to save their friends and drain them from their magic.

 _You aren't the only one who fell in love with her._

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter is extremely short but as I said I'm really hoping to just making this on Lucy's POV. If you ask for Natsu's side of the story I'll probably put it here and there but it'll be short like this one.**

 **If your wondering where Lucy and Levy where when all of Fairy Tail was fighting E.N.D well it'll be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, please follow and review this story and see you until next time!**

 **NALUfuckinLover**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have nothing to say. Just don't kill me!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The air around me thickened, making it hard for me to breath. The room, seemed to be an underground lair, it somehow felt smaller as I tried to stay focused on the screen in front of me but I was getting more impatient by the second. I kept thinking back to when I last saw Natsu and suddenly I had the strong urge to cry.

It could have been the last time I ever saw him and this feeling hurt more than I thought it would.

My fingers moved across the keyboard in front of me, hoping that I could deactivate the bomb that stood so close to me and save my whole family. Deactivating it seemed surreal. I couldn't tell if I was stuck in some nightmare.

The screen words, letters, and numbers were unbearable to read. Causing me to make errors and having big bold letters telling me that the deactivating code was wrong and tears of frustration began to fall.

I shook my head, wiping them away. I started to press the keyboard buttons harder.

 _'No, no, no, no, no_!' I thought, ' _I need to see Natsu again. I need to see him one last time. At least one more time to say goodbye.'._

I was too focused on my own thoughts that I completely forgot that I wasn't in here alone.

Levy-chan carefully grabbed my arm and I jump in surprise. I stared at her and her face was read worried. She pulled me away from the device and held my hands in her small petite ones.

"Lu-chan? I think its better if I handle this, you don't seem to be in the right state of mind," She says pulling me toward a chair that stood near us. She made me sit down instructing me to take deep breaths before walking back towards bomb.

I stare at her wondering how she could seem so calm when our nakama was out their fighting for their lives but then completely dismissed it knowing she was like this because in order to make this right we had to stay calm. Something I was far from; I was a nervous wreck.

The moment Levy started working I knew that we had hope. She was extremely calm and collected, working quickly and having more progress than I did when I stood there.

I thought back to what happened before we got here.

It was a pain but we were able to defeat Spriggan 12 with the little help of one of their members who decided to help us. As a result, the whole city was destroyed and a handful of guild members were injured. Natsu was one of them. But apparently that wasn't the end of them as one of the Spriggan claimed that he placed bombs surrounding the city and it won't take long before it activated and killed us all.

During that time, I was insanely worried about Natsu, making sure he was well treated. Soon, Master insisted that both Levy and I to go find this bomb before it killed us all. So I left Natsu in his unconscious state without being able to say goodbye.

Although, some how it seems Fairy Tail found a new enemy, the thought of it made me quiver. There was a war taking place above us.

I breathed in slowly, trying to calm myself because I'm would be no use if I was panicking. I had try to clear my mind but I kept worrying about Natsu which wasn't helping my situation.

It all happened to fast.

One moment I was trying to calm myself and the next I heard a robotic voice begin to speak.

 _"Activation will begin in 10...9...8...7"_

My throat closed and I stood up quickly.

Levy continued to work trying her best to finish but I can tell she was getting distracted as she kept glaceing at the countdown.

 _"...6...5...4..."_

I bit my fingers wanting to shout at Levy to hurry up but I knew I would just make the situation more difficult.

 _"3...2...1"_

Levy stopped typing.

The world around us stopped, the only sound I could hear was the pounding of my heart. A long silence filled the room. For a second, I couldn't hear a war happening. Only the sound of my breathing.

Suddenly after a long pause a slow melody began to play and all Levy and I could do was stare at the 'bomb' in confusion.

Realization hit me and I let out a shaky laugh.

"Holy Mavis Levy! You did it! You saved us!" I screamed rushing towards Levy giving her a bone crushing hug.

Tears of joy began to fall. My mind went back to Natsu and I felt relieved, knowing he was safe and that I could see him once again. That is- when I noticed Levy wasn't sharing the same joy as I was.

I pulled back , still holding her, to see her face filled with confusion.

She mirrored my expression, opening her mouth before closing it again.

"I didn't stop it on time Lu-chan, I-I...Where's the fire? The explosion? The bomb actually activated." She said. Levy looked back at the 'bomb' which only played a soft sweet melody.

"They tricked us," She pulled away from me to get closer to it. "but why would they-"

The room shook harshly making both of us fall to ground. Battle cries could be heard outside and I quickly lost interest why the 'bomb' didn't explode, replaced by the sudden determination to go outside to fight along side with my family. My family would always come first.

I quickly got up, grabbing my belt and keys before rushing towards Levy.

"We'll figure it out later. Fairy Tail needs us and I'm not going to let them down," I said, pulling her towards the exit.

Levy only nodded and started walking just as fast as I did but nothing would have prepared me for what I was about to see.

The moment I stepped outside. I knew something was wrong.

Fairy Tail has many powerful allies in which we trust wholeheartedly. We may be the number one guild in Magnolia but even then we still need help. Our allies are strong and for that we defeat many of our foes. But what I saw were not a bunch of strong wizards taking down our enemy.

I saw powerful wizards being defeated one by one by our so called nakama.

I watch in horror as my team mate, my best friend, my _family_ , hurt his friends and my family. I knew in that he wasn't himself.

So who the hell was that?

"What the he-?"

Levy suddenly screamed and I felt someone grab my arm violently.

I gasp and yanked my arms looking behind me to see who touched me.

 _Zeref's followers_.

It all happened so fast. I was looking at Natsu, who looked back with a sinister smirk on his face, watching as he brought my family down and then everyone was being handcuffed by Zeref's followers.

"Let go of me!" I screamed. I tried to pull away from them and give my attacker a good Lucy Kick but it was impossible seeing as they soon handcuffed me as well.

When they handcuffed me I felt my body weak and my knees shook by the sudden interference in my magic. It took me a sec to realize what they were doing. _They were draining my magic._

I stood next to Levy who was trying to put up a good fight but the more she tried to fight, the weaker she got. Everything was so messed up. As I look around I could see some mages and wizards didn't even fight as they got handcuffed since they were to exhausted and some were unconscious.

Many were already being shoved into a van and I glared at our captors.

A man who seemed to be the one in charge began to make his way towards us. He was old, maybe about in his seventies, but he stood tall and still managed to looked intimidating. He lifted up my chin harshly pulling it side to side before letting me go and observed Levy the same way.

He nodded. "Take them in a separate van and make sure to bring them to Lord E.N.D. He requested for them to be safely driven there and to not be touched!" His men nodded and kept walking.

I felt a sharp pain in my head, then my whole world went black.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know I'm a horrible person. I'm working on stop being lazy and currently am falling behind on a class I signed up for so I'm not making any progress. Any way here is chapter 2 and I'm letting you know that I'm working on my other stories. If you haven't checked them out then please do! Let me know which story you want me to update next and I'll be sure to work extra hard on it! Please follow and review this story!**

 **Love, NALUfuckinlover**


End file.
